It's All In The Head
by The Plaid Corset
Summary: Three teens get slapped into Sky High because of two members' powers developing abruptly; the third was comfortable in her power, and skilled in hiding it from authorities on the subject... Until her friends drag her down with them. Such loyalty...
1. Out the Door

Welcome to ThePlaidCorset's first posted fan fiction. Honestly it's written out of sheer boredom, in between now, the day before my Graduation, May 29th and the day I report to my first class at my community college, June 9th. What a wondrously long span of time. As forewarning there's no telling where this story is going and it's inspired by two of my little buddies still suffering at the hands of those inbred creatures residing in High School for another two years. Poor dears. Granted there is chance that they may be placed in a decent teacher's class and may actually learn something...

But enough of my rambling! Well, of real life at least... In this story three teens get slapped into Sky High because of two members' powers developing abruptly, the third was comfortable in her power, and skilled in hiding it from authorities on the subject... Until her friends drag her down with them. Such loyalty... It picks up in their new place on their first day of school.

Let the torture begin, yo.

* * *

Mikel Akasha kicked a box across the hallway of her new duplex, causing her shoulder length red hair to fall into her face for the umpteenth time and for her to growl in aggravation. She picked up her several-year-old messenger bag and yelled, "Get your asses front and center! I'll leave you two here and call a truancy officer."

A tall olive-skinned boy with black spiky hair and wire-rim glasses stumbled out of his room tugging on his pants and grumbling quietly as a petite pale girl held out his backpack to him. "My hair isn't even dry..."

"We're coming Mike, hold your horses!" hollered the girl. "Come on, Matt."

Mike just looked at her with a wide grey eye, "But I have no horses to hold, Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes and sidled up to Mike. "Do you have the keys?"

"Yes." Mike answered.

"Money for our lunches?" asked Matt, opening the front door and walking towards the street.

"Yep." Mike stated closing the door and locking it, then testing the handle to make sure it was locked.

"Our paperwork?"

"Yeah."

"What about..."

And so on and so on, until they reached the street corner.

"I have everything on the kitchen table..."

The other teens just looked at her, and opened their mouths to yell at Mike, but her face cracked into a sharp-toothed smile.

"Honestly, you guys are way too easy... It's all here in my bag," she patted the ratty old thing at her hip and looked down the street as the bus neared.

"I can't believe we're actually living on our own," Sam stated looking up at the boy.

"Well, we aren't on our own. Mike's our 'guardian'." He used finger quotations.

"Please, we're more mature than she is," snorted Sam.

"Yeah, I'm right here, yo." Mike sated, and was definitely ignored. She snorted and stepped onto the bus.

The red head glanced around the large yellow monster and noted that most of the other kids had quieted upon seeing them. She arched a brow, not that that could see it , and shook her head in annoyance, before moving on down the aisle. Mike plopped herself down in an empty seat behind another empty seat and watched as the two younger kids threw themselves into the bench before her as the bus pulled out.

It was going to be a long day, she realized slowly.

She felt it in her bones...

* * *

A hah! You survived! How lovely! But seriously, thanks for stickin' 'round. I may be able to get another chapter in before I go to Rehearsal.

Can't you just feel the excitement oozing out of me? Yeah, I know. Lovely mental image...

Later Goslings,  
ThePlaidCorset


	2. Inside the Yellow Monster

Wow, so Rehearsal didn't take too long. Only almost two hours. Then I was almost hit on the way home by a girl with her foot hanging out her window. While she was driving. You have no idea how thrilling it all was.

Whoa, a little over two hours and already a review! Nice!

**HermionePeace**: Honestly I don't know if there will be pairings. Maybe if it's wanted by more reviewers. Mike's very sexual, she's lewd, she's crude and basically a letch, but without being a whore. (Basically she's a perv. lol) Anyway I'm glad you like my character, I just hope the story keeps you entertained. Thank you for reviewing, lovely.

All in all, here's the second chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

"Hey, Mikel," began Matt slowly, turning slightly in his seat so that he could look at me.

"Yes, Dear One?" I asked, arching a brow that he couldn't see.

"Do you promise to behave?" asked Sam, turning around fully, despite a shout from the driver.

"Absolutely not," I stated, earning a glare from both of them.

"If you don't at least try to behave yourself, so help us, Mikey, we'll make your life living Hell," Matt growled.

I snorted in amusement and sat on my haunches in the seat directly behind Matt and Sam, letting my arms hang over the back of their seat and letting my fingers play over the frays in Samantha's bag.

"Relax, Kiddies," I purred. "I'll tell you what, I'll not kill anyone and we'll say that's 'behaving', 'kay?"

Samantha rolled her eyes, "That's basically what we were saying, Mike. Just no killing, maiming, raping, torturing, mentally scarring, or making them wet their pants in horror, at least on purpose…"

I chuckled. "Deal, Lovelies." There was a comfortable silence around us, despite the other students bickering, laughing, shrieking and talking loudly from all directions.

Now I was two years older than my little buddies, coming into Sky High during my senior year, and becoming utterly pissed off because of it. Honestly, I had control over my powers as far as I was concerned. I wouldn't have even had to come if the little pricks had not have developed powers, then blabbed about mine. Yes, they were getting punished and didn't think twice before dragging me right behind them. Lovely little buggers.

With a sigh I let my head fall forward into the seat before me, and a moment later felt Sam's nails running over my scalp in a soothing fashion.

"Honey, if I knew better, I'd probably fucking rape you," the seats around us went silent as Sam laughed gently and I rolled my shoulders leaning back. The boy in the highlighter yellow shirt was looking at me like I'd grown another head and the two boys across the aisle from Matt and Sam were giving me curious looks, as if they hadn't heard me correctly.

"So, what do you think the first day is going to be like?" asked Matt distracting me from my wandering thoughts. I looked back at the slender boy and snorted.

"What do I want it to be like, or are you asking the teen that's moved around a lot?"

"The latter," he stated in his ever-proper annunciated way and I chuckled.

"Wise answer," I shrugged, noticing for the first time that I was now wearing a chest harness that came out from the bus bench. "Most of the students will already have their turf staked out, biases are already in place. Be yourselves, if some fucker doesn't like something about you, he'll answer to me, alright? Don't apologize for your ignorance of how the school works. And be wary of teachers who appear to only be wearing an ankle length trench coat."

Samantha snorted, "Personal experience?"

"Thankfully no, it's just I had the thought and you know how some of my thoughts get."

Sam and Matt both nodded sagely.

"Hey Newbies," came a male voice to the right. I looked over passively. It was the huskier boy talking. "What's your powers?"

"Why do you want to know?" My tone was pure curiosity, and must have thrown him off.

"To see if you're on the Hero track or Zero track," the boy ahead of Sam and Matt stated, he was rather nerdy looking, with B.C.G.s 1 and an argyle sweater vest.

"That wasn't very respectful," I stated, offhandedly and shrugged. "It shouldn't matter what powers we may or may not have. Though, I highly doubt my opinion will change yours." I snorted indignantly. I just did not understand people. "Just for that rude little remark, I'll not allot you an answer."

"Whoa, did you just use difficult words?" asked Sam.

I looked at her with an arched brow. "Sorry If I have my moments, Sophomore. Do let me dumb myself down for your pleasure."

"Wow, you used the words 'down' and 'pleasure' without causing the Innocents to blush. " Matt stated sardonically. I let out an indignant noise as the bus stopped and we rose from our seats.

In my brash retaliation I said, unfortunately, rather loudly, "Hey, just because you made the mistake of going through my sketchbook and finding porn does not mean I'm a pervert."

The two boys that were to our right turned and looked at me, Sam and Matt just gave me that all-knowing look and I could feel the eyes of all those behind us on my neck. Did I blush? no. Did I quake in embarrassment? no. I just rolled my eyes and gave in to Sam and Matt's indignant looks. "Okay so I'm a fucking Letcher, I can't help it."

"Mike, you aren't a Letch," Sam began in a reassuring tone.

"You are a succubus, a Nympho, a rapist and a Sadist," Matt stated dryly, turning around and looking at the two boys. "Yes, she's stare-worthy, but do you think you can do it once we're off the bus?" They shook themselves loose and exited the bus. I leaped off of the smelly yellow monster after them and slung an arm around their shoulders loosely, earning protesting noises from both of them, but not relenting as I let out a wide sharp-toothed grin and laughed, before belting out a lilting song:

"I can have you screaming in ecstasy  
To the very gods above,  
You'll be lost in your pleasure  
Begging for my Eternal Love."

Sam and Matt's hands both clamped down over my mouth and I let out a merry laugh. I loved to see people uncomfortable. I could almost get off on it, figuratively speaking. Again we were all being stared at. I'm sure they love the fact that they decided to drag me to hell with them now.

"No more singing," stated Sam. "Only songs of respectable nature and not of your own design."

"Please, for the love of our Christian God and whatever deities may be listening: Shut. Up."

I pulled away from them, still laughing at their horrified looks. "Babies, ya gotta loosen up! Relax a bit, enjoy the ride." I let a roughened edge seep into my tone at the mention of 'ride' and they both blushed deeper. I chuckled darkly, "Come on, goslings, let's step foot inside Hell itself and see who gets burnt."

And we entered the school, my arms wrapped around them and nearly half the present student body looking after us.

* * *

Fixed the formatting, and realized that the 3rd chapter isn't complete. The 4th and 5th are through... Funny, no? Anyways, you may have noticed the POV change. It may do that from chapter to chapter. Just not DURING the chapter. So, I'll get on that next chapter.

Oh, 1 B.C.G.s Birth Control Glasses. It's humorous. Laugh.

Later Goslings,

ThePlaidCorset.


	3. Hell Cometh

Matt's view on Mike. During Power Placement. Oh yes. PH33R M3. Lol. Oh, Lash and Speed are retaking their Senior year. The Golden Gang are all in their Sophomore year, but Warren's a Junior.

My characters, Sam and Matt are Sophomores, and Mike's a Senior.

**HermionePeace**: Here juu go. Thanks for reviewing again.

**Spindle Faerie**: Near-ish enough for ya, Sweetheart? Lol, thanks , glad ja liked it so far.

On a personal note:

I IS GRADJIATED!! Woot!

Two hours in the almost-summer evening heat of east Texas in the middle of a football stadium and being attacked by gnats, mosquitoes and fire ants, but I got that blasted piece of paper! Actually I enjoyed it, despite the bugs and heat. I'm, dare I say it, proud of myself…

Alright, enough about me, let's see how Matt and the gang are dealing with power placement shall we?

* * *

Ms. Powers freaked Matt out. She was really tall, reeked of power and just plain made him nervous when she had taken the three of them aside and spoke to them about their year to come. Then she had spoken directly to the Freshmen.

Mikel of course hadn't been paying any attention.

Honestly, Matt didn't understand Mike at all! One minute she could be humming a merry little tune, the next she'd have already plucked out a boy's eyes and eaten them, and the next she could be drowsily staring at the ceiling. He gave up on her most of the time.

The only thing he knew he could count on was her brash sense of perverted humor and her willingness to defend her friends to the very death, and not blink an eye to the consequences. He looked over at the petite eighteen-year-old and sighed. She was leaning back against the gym wall, balancing an ebony pencil on her nose. Evidently this thing called 'Power Placement' was created by a very bored and sadistic person who delighted in humiliating young adults.

And of course, Mike didn't break a sweat, though he doubted very seriously if she even knew where she was half of the time.

"Sophomores: Sutter, Mathew," came the resounding call. And of course the unavoidable first humiliation of which he would have to subject himself to. He felt a shove on his back and stumbled a bit. He looked back to see Mike still, and glared. She had so totally did that. The Jerk.

He made his was up to the stage and looked up at the coach anxiously.

"Power?"

"Meat vision?" Matt began, earning an odd look from the coach. He explained, "I can make hotdogs appear out of thin air."

"Are you serious?" the coach began, not believing it obviously. He stopped himself and shook his head. It wasn't even worth having the kid display his power. "Sidekick."

Matt shrugged and jumped down, moseying on back to his friends, though Sam was already on her way up to the Coach.

"Swaney, Samantha," he called and looked up to see Sam already there. "Powers?"

"I shape shift," she stated.

"Into what? People, animals, objects?"

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Objects…"

Coach Boomer wanted this over with.

"Are they animate?"

"Huh—" before she could even finish he bellowed out:

"SIDEKICK!"

And knocked her off of the stage with his very voice.

Sam picked herself up and grumbled out a string of curses towards the impatient coach as Mike passed her on her way up to the stage. Mikel winked at her with a sharp-toothed smirk and Sam turned to watch the coming display. Oh, what had Mike have in store for the rude old man? Sam had no idea but she glanced back at Matt and noticed the knowing smile on his face and looked back at the stage with the gut feeling of a small triumph in their favor.

This should be good.

* * *

'Tis short, but the next chapter is written. Not that I'm posting it. I have to work a volume tomorrow. Eleven hour shift at a greasy Mexican restaurant. YAY!.

snorts

Later, y'all.

ThePlaidCorset


	4. Silence is Golden

Well, actually it was a twelve hour shift because all hell broke loose, and I slept until noon, which I almost never do. Then we went by my grandmother's house to visit before running to Walmarts. I didn't know Nana worked in a panty factory… I love my crazy family.

**Spindle Faerie**: lol, well, here ya go hon. I was going to upload it last night, but I passed out on the couch as soon as I got home. My bad.

**HermionePeace**: Three chapters in a row? Noice! I feel loved. Honestly, I'm just writing anything that just pops into my head, and I'm in the process of changing the 6th chapter. But back to the point, pairings will just sort of happen… not that I have any clue what they'll be. Hell it could be Lash/Warren for all I know! Lol.

Here ya go, another chapter.

* * *

"And for the grand finally, Senior: Akasha, Michael."

"It's Mikel, sir." Mike stated from beside him, startling him. She smiled and arched a brow.

"What's you shtick?"

If anything her smile grew wider, "I can do anything I want."

He looked at her and she laughed, as suddenly from the floor several black pools spiraled into being and then several child sized skeletons climbed out, and began dancing. The group spun outwards causing the freshmen to scream and leap back. The skeleton kids did several acrobatic feats and dove into the floor, disappearing, except for one who leapt up and stole the coach's hat. Boomer let out a protesting sound and glared at the girl before stating, "Car." and he pressed a button.

Above her a car dropped. Behind her rose a large behemoth with bold red skin and three skeletal faces set just above his expansive chest. His heavily muscled arms caught the automobile and her hovered over her, ever silent. Boomer nearly jumped off the stage at the sudden shock of this creature looming over them.

She lifted her foot as the demonic thing set the car down and the monster slipped into the floor. She acted as if she put weight down on the foot in the air and picked up the other, remaining in the air. She continued doing this, angling her 'walk' more and more until she was standing upside-down before Boomer, the face level with his.

"I could tear out your soul, or let your blood boil in your veins. I could turn your hair bright pink or your skin blue. I could do anything that fancies me. And I can undo it all as well." She stated. "And nothing I create is a mere illusion, either."

"Hero." He stated and she grinned. Before back flipping to the gym floor and waiting for Sam and Matt. The freshmen were not moving towards her anytime soon and the trio left the gym, the other students a 'safe' distance of ten meters behind them. A nervous looking kid handed them their schedules and Mike stole both of theirs and leapt up on top of the lockers to look at the pink sheets of paper.

"Hey could at least have chosen a better color," she stated as they turned a deep royal purple with bright neon jade print. "Much better, now, what do we have?"

She scanned the sheets ignoring Sam's and Matt's protests. "The two of you have Power Control and Medic Training and Comic Appreciation together. And we all have Gym at the same period."

"You aren't in any of our classes?" asked Matt as she handed them back their schedules. She shook her head.

"You forget, I'm two years ahead of you both," she stated and Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, she's got her high and mighty Senior classes to attend and can't be bothered with us Sophomores," Sam was being sarcastic, of course, and Mike snorted down at them. "Come on Matt, we'll help you find Hero Support II."

As they walked down the hall, Mike shifted her bag to her left shoulder and glanced around. "You know, since we're coming in later than the freshmen, obviously, shouldn't we be taking remedial classes?"

"No that Powers lady said that if we need tutoring we'll be assigned someone to help."

"Might help if I was paying attention, huh?" She shrugged though. "Here we are, kid," she knocked on the door and a blonde man answered. "Matt Sutter, to join your class." she jerked her head to the tall boy and the man nodded.

"Well, come on in, Mr. Sutter," Matt started forward, but Mike snatched him and hugged him quickly.

"Behave yourself kid, or you'll be in for one hell of a whooping." she hissed and pushed him into the class. Sam laughed and waved goodbye to Matt before following Mike.

"How do you know where you're going?" Sam asked after a minute of walking with her.

"I always know where I'm going," Mike stated evenly. Stopping outside of Mad Science II, she knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Sir, Samantha Swaney," she jerked her head back to the girl behind her. The man with a rather large head rolled his eyes.

"Take a seat Ms Swaney." Mike watched her maneuver through to lab tables and settle beside the boy in orange from earlier.

She caught her eye and mouthed, "Behave." Sam waved at her and Mike ducked out of the class.

She glanced down at her schedule and twitched her nose at her first period. "Art..." she silently patted herself on the back for glancing at the map of the school before wandering down to the gym. And her photographic memory. The Art hallway was just two over from the one she was in then. Mike doubled back and found the right door, before she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came a feminine call from within. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind her.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm Mikel Akasha, I'm the senior joining your class." Mike stated looking up at the willowy blonde woman at the head of the class.

"OH!" she cried, smiling. "I thought the new student was a boy!"

"Not quite," snorted Mike. "Where can I sit?"

"Um," the teacher glanced around and sighed, "Well, the only seat available is with Jason Shelk."

Mike looked over and spotted the tall boy with the striped sleeves from the bus alone at a table. She walked over, set her bag down quietly and sat in the chair beside him.

"I'm Mrs. Wallbie, as some of you may know. And today, I would like for you all to join in with a beginning of the year assignment."

"You'll each stand, state your name, power and something about yourself. It can be a favorite memory, your favorite color or ice cream. It can be anything, so long as it's kept pg." She said that looking over at the Jason kid beside Mikel. "Now, let's start with the front row over here."

A mousy looking girl stood and said, "Maria Monroe, I talk to birds, and I..."

Mike lost interest.

* * *

A taste of Mike's power, oh buddy. And a taste of her attention span, as limited as that may be. Anyway, I'm changing the coming chapters, because, I really don't like them.

Later Goslings,

The Plaid Corset


	5. Emotional Constipation

**Mandya1313:** glad ya like

BEHOLD! Tis longer than the other chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

I took out my sketch pad and opened it to the first blank page there was. Anyway I let my mind wander and I let the ebony pencil slide over the paper with the ebb and flow of my thoughts.

Until someone poked me roughly in the side. I blinked and looked up. Everyone was looking at me. Oh, yeah, the whole get-to-know-each other thing. I stood.

"Mike Akasha, as you already know, I have the power of imagination," I stated, sounding corny deliberately, "and I don't believe in Good or Evil."

I sat back down to a shocked silence and noticed that one of the freshmen in the class was turned around in his seat, and looking at me with morbid fascination. Ignoring this, I looked down at what I had been drawing.

"Lash Shelk, I stretch, and I—"

Well, that's interesting… I frowned and glared down at the sketchbook in slight contempt, sighed and leaned back in my chair, vaguely noticing that the blonde boy up front was still looking at me.

Before me on the page lay out a twisted wonderland scene with a masochistic Mad Hatter, a slutty Alice, and demonic mushrooms and Cheshire Cat.

Not planned, but interesting.

I shook my head and grumbled quietly about morbid thoughts and tossed the book down in front of me with a loud bang and rested my chin on my hand to look around the room. Most everyone was bullshitting around. I rolled my shoulders to try to rid myself of the ever-constant ache there, and glanced around.

A tub of paint plopped down on the table me and Stretch were sitting at. It was open when it collided with the table. Paint went everywhere.

Stretch stood up and started yelling at the kid who had hurled it at the table.

I realized he was relatively spotless, despite a few splatters here and there, but I'd gotten the brunt of the mess. There was a spatter mark across my chest and it was dipping across my thighs from where it was running off the table. I glanced down at the drawing, which I hadn't closed, and blinked.

Red paint had splattered in just the right spots to make it even more morbid.

"Well, damn," I stated out loud, and realized everything had gone quiet, though not really caring. "That's just depressing."

"What?" came an almost snapped reply to my right. I looked over, not taking my hand from my chin. I nodded to the drawing.

"It was morbid before, but then the douche bag with the paint can and bad aim had to go and make it just _dark_."

He glanced down and his eyes widened. "That's pretty good…"

"Thanks. But it's still dark." I stated and he snorted. "You're the kid from the bus, yeah?"

He nodded.

"Nice to meet you," I stated evenly, though with a small smile. Though realized the kid at the front of the room was still looking at me. I glared softly at him and asked, "You need something? You've gotta blink sometime, Sweetheart." He blushed and whipped around. Stretch cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"The kid's afraid of you, Akasha."

"…And? There will be many more before the day is through, I can guarantee it."

"And why is that?"

"He's a freshman," I stated, as if it were obvious. Stretch just gave me a confused look. "He watched my power placement." I knew I was being what some might call evasive, but it really didn't matter. How the hell would he see me using my powers, unless he caught me on a bad day? Yeah, not likely, since I've actually been in a good mood for the past week. I give myself a good month coming, before something comes along and ruins my mood.

"And what does that mean?" he asked, smirking, leaning closer.

Flirting? I arched a brow, not that he could see it with my bangs in the way.

"Like I said, I have the power of imagination," I stated, studying him in a half second. "Only the things inside my head are violent and dark."

He was tall, but not necessarily lanky or skinny. Thick brown hair that was almost shaggy and went to the nape of his neck, and dark eyes. Not pale, not tan, little to no freckles, though I spotted a mole here and there as his shirt collar moved, not that I minded.

Okay, he's attractive.

Not that I really care, which is what Sam has decided is my problem with relationships… I don't care.

Anyway he rolled his eyes at my ever-present vague-ness as the bell rang and we stood. At least that's what I thought he rolled his eyes at. I'm not so good at gauging people's reactions or responses, aside from sarcasm, grunts, growls and moans. Though the last one really didn't seem to fit in the way I meant the others… Oh well. I glanced down at my schedule and noted that Mad Science was next, room 218.

I made my way up the closest flight of stairs and maneuvered my way around students, thinking, as I find myself apt to do at the wrong moments.

Reactions and responses are my enemy, Matt had said once, because I am emotionally constipated.

Despite the odd mental image that statement had brought, I guess he's sort of right. I'm not a girly girl by any standards, having been raised with my boy cousins and surrounding myself with guy friends since childhood. I never really understood other girls, and really, I still don't. I have more female friends, obviously, and Sam's really the only female I can tolerate right now, due to a break up a month prior to moving.

I don't believe in gender. Therefore, it doesn't matter to me, sexually speaking, so long as there is a personal connection, attraction and need.

My last little fling had left me aggravated with the rest of my female companions, because Tasha had lied, cheated, treated me like shit, spread lies about me, tried to solicit our…more heavy activities, stole from me, was mentally abusive and attempted to be physically abusive. And for some reason I had found her traits intermingling inside each of the girls I knew from our old town. Not all of the traits, good God, I'd have a conniption. But little things.

So this was a fresh start. Hopefully if a girl spoke to me, in a friendly fashion, or differently, I won't carve out her eyes.

Woah, that was quicker than I'd thought it would be.

I was entering the lab behind a tall, husky boy. As he turned out of my view I spotted a man in a lab coat and gloves. His head was… um, large. I felt my cervix ache in sympathy pains for his mother.

Trying not to twitch I made my way to the black of the class room and sat at the lab table next to the last window. Oh, big boy had been heading to this one, and was glaring at me. I stole his spot, my bad.

"Quiet please students," oh geez, this guy's voice... "Please gather your things and stand, you will be in alphabetically assigned seats this year."

Holy corn. That so isn't right. I'm always first, dammit! I glanced around. Well, closer to the exit, I guess… But closer to that voice. I'll never be able to fall asleep this year.

"Akasha, Michael," he called.

"Mikel," I corrected, already on my way to the seat. I sat down and lay my head down on the lab table.

Hope they sterilized it over the summer…

* * *

Hmmm. I like this length. Maybe more of this size?

The Plaid Corset


End file.
